<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Mess With a Poodle, It Never Ends Well by Sparrowsverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865058">Never Mess With a Poodle, It Never Ends Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse'>Sparrowsverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tire Tracks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, motorcycle accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JD Dunne makes a new friend when the rest of the team have gone on separate vacations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tire Tracks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Mess With a Poodle, It Never Ends Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  I do not own Magnificent Seven or Highlander.  They belong to their respective owners.<br/><b>Author Note:</b>  Since Ith didn’t have Casey to bug one night, this is what happened.  And poodles, there was poodles involved as well.  I also want to thank ithilyn for the wonderful and quick beta.  :D  I am also a member of Clan Denial!<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> It helps to see all of the seasons of Highlander to understand what’s going on.  And a basic understand of Magnificent Seven: ATF created by MOG.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare day off for JD Dunne and he was using the time to be out on the open road.  Well, as open a road could be on the busy streets of Denver.</p>
<p>Shoulder checking, JD saw the lane was clear and went over to the next tire track.  Turning on his signal, he shoulder checked again and went into the next lane.  That accomplished, he looked ahead, noticing a little old lady with her poodle crossing the street – at a red light. </p>
<p><i>Oh, fuck,</i> JD thought.   <i>This is going to hurt.</i></p>
<p>Pressing hard on his breaks, JD swerved to the left, just in time to avoid the two, and he went flying off of his bike as the front wheel hit the curb.</p>
<p>JD gasped as he hit the ground hard and tried to remember how to breathe.  His bike lay a few feet away from him, slightly dented and he could see oil leaking from the machine.</p>
<p>The little old lady was waving her cane at him with the poodle barking ferociously at him as she ranted about crazy motorcyclists and how they didn’t belong on the road.</p>
<p><i>Lady, I just saved you and your poodle’s life by swerving to avoid you,</i> JD wanted to say.  But all that came out of his lips was some sort of gurgle. </p>
<p>The old woman and poodle walked off as JD slowly sat up, wincing as he ached all over.  His leather jacket and jeans had saved him from the worst of a road rash and he got to his feet.</p>
<p>Taking note of his body, JD realized he wasn’t hurt that bad.  Walking over to his bike, he lifted it up to its wheels and grimaced  when he noticed the front tire was dented slightly.  Clipping his helmet to the back of his bike, he sighed.  <i>This was going to be fun, getting it to his bike repair shop.  But it was only about three or four blocks away, so he could make it with his bike.</i></p>
<p>Normally, he would’ve called one of the others to come pick him up, but they all had some vacation time saved up and had scattered to the four winds.  For once, they weren’t all together on their days off.</p>
<p>Nathan was with Rain, Buck was off to Las Vegas with Ezra of all people, Josiah was checking out a meditation retreat and Chris and Vin had gone and rented a cabin for a few days.  JD was on his own.</p>
<p>Grabbing the handlebars, JD pushed the bike forward and started to slowly walk to Mike’s Garage.</p>
<p>It was thirty minutes later that JD was met with a disappointing sight; Mike’s Garage was closed!  Never to be opened again!  He seriously felt like crying for a minute or two.  Crazy old ladies with poodles! Battered and bruised, his bike dented and now his garage was out of business.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a good day so far.</p>
<p>Sighing, JD looked around for any kind of sign and then there it was, on blue poster paper, written with black marker: </p>
<p>
  <b>Two blocks south, new bike repair shop open for business.  45 S St.</b>
</p>
<p>Looking in the direction he needed to go, JD gripped the handlebars tighter and started the two block trek.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Richie hummed underneath his breath as he reattached the chain to the crotch-rocket he was currently working on.</p>
<p>It had been twelve years since he had killed Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and he still carried the guilt; seeing the vision of his rapier pass through the flesh of his best friend over and over again in his nightmares. </p>
<p><i>Damn that demon!</i> Richie thought furiously as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  But he only succeeded in adding more grease to his skin.</p>
<p>He had floated around the world seeking atonement at various temples, praying to find something.  When that didn’t work, he’d lived in Japan for a couple of years to feel closer to Mac, but it only left an emptiness in his heart.</p>
<p>His wanderings led him to many teachings both in mind and body, but he decided to finally stop running and settle down.  He chose Denver and opened a bike shop.  The best part was that his business was on holy ground.</p>
<p>Of course, being the sort of guy he was, he named it <i>‘All That's Holy Bike Repair’</i>.  When his customers asked him why he’d named the bike shop that, he usually replied, “Because I’m just that blessed.”</p>
<p>Chuckling at the memory, grateful for it chasing away his demons, Richie felt a slight tingle run across his skin.  But it wasn’t an immortal type of buzz, but that of a pre-immortal.</p>
<p><i>Well, this should be interesting,</i> Richie thought as he got to his feet, hearing the front door ring.</p>
<p>Coming out to the front, he noticed the battered state of the guy’s clothes and could guess what happened.</p>
<p>“Um, hey!” The guy gave a nervous wave.  “This the new bike shop?”</p>
<p>“Yep, just opened her up a couple of weeks ago.” Richie smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I just crashed my bike avoiding a crazy old lady and her pet poodle.” The guy winced.</p>
<p>“Oooh, hope you didn’t get bit, poodles are vicious,” Richie said sympathetically as he rubbed the underside of his arm in remembrance.</p>
<p>“Nah, she just waved her cane at me and walked off.” The guy grinned at Richie’s rubbing.  “Remembering a past experience there?”</p>
<p>Richie realized what he was doing and stopped with a grin. He held out his hand.  “Zachery Hall, at your service.”  A new place meant a new name and identity.</p>
<p>Grinning, the guy took his hand and shook it.  “Name’s JD Dunne, nice ta meet ‘cha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>